sirranfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirran (World)
FT's first world. Sirran's formative years consisted of high fantasy in a mostly medieval setting, then moved into an age of arcane steampunk. What comes after, only FT knows. Geography The largest landmass on Sirran is Reanneth, which dominates around 40% of the world's surface. Most civilization found its roots on Reanneth, and the largest, most powerful countries in the world are located there. Following Reanneth is the mostly unconquered island of Tel'Daer, a wilderness that actively resists civilization. Those who live there do so by survival instinct and a healthy amount of strength and cunning. The kingdom of Rhainor has built weak roots in the northern tip of the island. The twin islands of Tel'Sirran and Tel'Sirrel collectively make up the largest amount of land in the eastern hemisphere of Sirran. They are much tamer lands than Tel'Daer, though not as populous or advanced as Reanneth. The Underdark has very few connections to the surface, and most are extremely dangerous. As a result, there is little contact between the two. Hell is a fiery cavern system that lies below even the Underdark. It is a place where even the gods tread lightly, and is home to the Infernals. Pantheon The Lords The gods worshipped by Sirran's inhabitants are known as the Nine Lords, or simply the Lords. Each fills a slot on the alignment table, with no deviations towards light or dark as per the alignment cube. For more information on the origins of the Lords, read Creation. * Sirrel (Sir-el) Goddess of Nature: Lawful Good * Assein (Ah-sigh-en) God of Light: Neutral Good * Draea (Dray-ah) Goddess of Life: Chaotic Good * Sirran (Sir-on) God of Earth: Lawful Neutral * Labiir (Lah-bier) Goddess of Magic: True Neutral * Kae (Kay) God of Thieves and Mischief: Chaotic Neutral * Sek’Malvent (Sek-mal-vent) God of Death: Lawful Evil * Sek’Buval (Sek-boo-val) Goddess of Darkness: Neutral Evil * Sek’Torven (Sek-tore-ven) God of Blight and Corruption: Chaotic Evil Magic Magic in the world of Sirran, while not uncommon, is difficult to harness or control. This means in game terms that spellcasting works mostly by the book, although with no need for material components for most spells, notable exceptions being resurrection spells and custom spells made by players. You can't become a caster simply by trying hard enough, as the ability to tap into this divine energy must have an origin of some kind. Spellcasters in Sirran are less pulling magic from the world around them than they are tapping into the power of their souls for the ability to work divine miracles. This does not mean that divine and arcane spellcasters are the same however, as divine casters are given the powers their gods choose to give them, while arcane casters are creating their own power by force of mind alone, without the help of a deity. For more details on this, see Divinity. Due to this form of casting, when any form of magic is used a piece of the caster's soul takes on a visible form, seen by most as a flicker of light or flame both around the caster and potentially in smaller bursts or flashes further from their body, at distances and frequencies based on both the strength of the caster and on the spell cast. The color of this visible aura is a shade of one of the nine colors of magic, corresponding to the nine basic alignments. Campaigns Multiple campaigns have been attempted in this world, with many more just waiting for a willing party. Listed below are the current or finished campaigns, in order by real-world chronology. # The Bleed of Corruption # Travels with the Travelers Category:Geography Category:Worlds Category:Needs Map